Cure
by FallenAmazonian
Summary: Korra wakes up bitten in the middle of a zombie infested area. What once was a lively person is a shell of her former self. She's been beaten, shot and yet feels nothing, that is until a scientist looking for a cure makes her feel something she's never felt before.
1. Cupid's Shotgun

She makes her feel different. She doesn't really remember the last time she's felt anything that wasn't inflicted by pain.

She watched as the woman pulled another needle from her arm. It must be Tuesday. The woman always sticks to a strict schedule. On Tuesday's she attempts to draw blood and runs tests. This might be her favorite day of the week because they get to sit this close.

She doesn't keep track of days, she hasn't for a long time.

She watches the woman write things in her beloved notebook. Even though she can't understand the writings in it, she can't look away. The woman's glasses hang on the edge of her nose, her hair is pinned in a bun on top of her head and she's biting her lip in concentration.

She quickly became her favorite doctor here because she's the only one who talks to her like she's normal. Hearing her complain about her frustrations or a tv show she's binging or how her blackout curtains don't work, quickly became the highlight of her day. Maybe even her life. This life at least.

When the woman finally looks up their eyes meet and she feels the same feeling that has slowly been growing throughout the days she's been here.

If she's being honest this feeling isn't new to her. She's always felt it but only around this woman. The only difference is the feeling has grown much stronger. Every look, sway of the hips, smile, hair flip, they all make her feel so-so… alive.

She remembers when they first met all that time ago.

When the woman first shot her.

**A Few Years Earlier**

She feels horrible

She's unbelievably nauseous.

Her skin looks... sickly.

_Where am I?_

She tried to call for help but it came out as a loud groan.

The area seems familiar but she doesn't know where she is, who she is or what happened to her. Judging by the stores she must be in some kind of shopping mall. It's crowded. There are people staring at her, moaning and groaning to each other. To her left, there's a person b-but they're dead. _What?! _She wants to run, to scream but their carcass smells so… enticing. When she crawls close she hesitates for a moment. The body seems familiar but she can't quite place it.

There are a few limbs and body parts precariously surrounding her. This body is the only one still intact. She hovers over it for a moment trying to hold onto the remaining self-control but she can't. She takes a bite. Then another. And another.

She devours the remains of the person and it is so….fulfilling.

It's wrong. She knows it's wrong but it feels so right. She feels stronger.

The other people who were watching continued on their way as if what they witnessed was completely normal. _Maybe it was. _When she stands she begins walking for what seems like a few minutes. She doesn't know where she's going but on instinct, she stumbles along through the mall. On her pointless journey, she noticed a newsstand. _Finally some answers. _

The headline reads 'The search rages on- '.

_The search? Search for what?_

'It has been 8 long years since the outbreak. What was thought to be a small illness, turned out to be a disease that has been contracted by more than 20% of the world? Since the outbreak, nearly half of the remaining Southern Water Tribe along with 8% of the Fire Nation and 3% of the Earth Kingdom has been evacuated and quarantined. The symptoms of the disease include pale skin, white eyes that nearly glow, slowed mobility, forgotten memory, abnormal strength, limited verbal skills and an insatiable desire to devour humans primarily the brain. Those infected individuals are called Zombies. The source of the disease is still unknown and the search to cure it is seemingly futile. The United Battalion an army of seven elite classes of fighters trained to eradicate the earth of zombies have been defending the uninfected parts of each nation. Unfortunately, most of the members of the Battalion have either perished or have been turned leaving only a few elite members of each group. Researchers have been scrambling for years seeking some sort of antidote. A few brave researchers have ventured into the contaminated areas to obtain test samples and search for a cure.'

The article went on for a few pages but she was too shaken to continue. She dropped the paper and looked at her reflection in the glass. Her hands reached up to touch her pale face just under her white lifeless eyes. She's one of them...a zombie! She should feel scared or sad but she doesn't. She doesn't feel anything. She can't even remember what her life was like before she woke up today.

She looked down at her outfit which consisted of baggy black cargo pants, combat boots, thermal shirt layered with tactical gear and an array of weapons. The patch on her left breast matches the one next to the article in the paper.

_I must've been one of the fighters in the Battalion. And now I'm a zombie. _

She looked through her pockets but they were completely empty. Her hand subconsciously reached for her neck. There was a deep bite mark in the back of her head at the base of her hairline. It didn't hurt but it felt as though it should. Her hand grazed a metal chain that hung around her neck. She pulled it out from beneath her shirt to reveal a dog tag that read-

Korra 'Avatar' Waters

DOB 8/12/153

Southern Water Tribe

O Negative

S Class 010010110

This must be who she is… Korra Waters.

Since then that's all Korra's known of her self. After the first month in a half, she stopped keeping track of the days. They all seem to blur together at this point. Each day is spent walking aimlessly in rain, sleet or snow, groaning very few words to passing zombies and eating any unlucky people who cross her path. It only happens on rare occasions. Usually, it's the occasional scientist or militant who bit of more than they can chew on their expedition. She never wants to eat them Korra even tried to fight the desire but it's always too strong, she always gives in. Korra even tried staying away from any areas that might have humans but she got too weak, she started... losing herself.

She's seen it happen before, zombies who try to fast or go to long without eating start to change. She didn't understand the changing until it began happening to herself when she began fasting. The zombie's body begins to rot beyond repair, patches of skin decay until they fall out completely, hair withers away and the body turns into a horrible green color. The worst part of the transformation is the mental instability they have. Their bodies seem to go into survival mode killing and eating any humans in their way. They even won't hesitate to attack a zombie. They're emotionless, careless and any humanity left within them completely fades away.

That's why Korra resorted back to eating humans, to keep her sanity, her humanity. That's how she found herself in a hospital along with a hoard of other zombies like herself chasing a group of humans through the halls. There was a group of 17 people whom Korra assumes are scientists due to how easy it is to catch them. Six of the scientist were caught and Korra had one of them. According to the nametag on his puffy winter coat, his name is Ryu. She normally avoids learning her victim's names, it makes it harder for her to eat them but she saw it by accident.

Before she could finish she sniffs the air because she smells something utterly delectable. She follows the smell to a locked room that she effortlessly breaks down. There were eleven people in the lab each ready to attack. Behind Korra was 5 other zombies ready to feast. The group began firing guns and waving machetes but all Korra worried about was getting to the smell. The source of the smell was a woman with porcelain skin, long black hair and a tall slender body. Korra couldn't help but stare at her as she shot every zombie in her wake. She was a sight to see and Korra just wanted to reach out and touch her, sniff her and maybe even talk to her.

_But how? How could she get that close without scaring her? _

She was going to introduce herself, like a regular human. _You can do this. You were a human once before so it can't be that hard. _Korra starting walking in the woman's direction when she saw a zombie rushing at her from the side. She even recognized him, Daw, at least that's the word he constantly groans at her. Before she realized what she was doing Korra sprinted toward Daw and tackled him with all the force she could muster. She began pummeling away at him until he halted his movements. When she finally stopped and looked off toward the woman who was staring at her. Korra gave her a lopsided smile as she stood up she noticed the woman clutch her gun a little tighter. Korra reached out to try and shake her hand, just like a human.

_This is it Korra. You're going to touch her. _

She licks her lips as the smell got stronger with each step. Once she was a few inches away from the woman she heard the gun go off and felt a bullet enter her body. It wasn't her first time getting shot but the bullet was different it made her vision blurry and everything went black instantly.

After Korra woke from the sedation she found herself in a room with a television and bed. That's where she's been staying ever since.

The cell door was locked but she was often let out into a pretty garden. Other times she's either being tested on, or watched by the lady. There are other zombies here, the woman calls this place the compound, they seem nice. Most people would assume that she would hate being forced to stay in these confines but she loves interacting with real humans who can talk. Although the tests can sometimes be draining Korra never complains since she knows it's all going to help find a cure. At least that's what she hears the scientist say. _And also because she can't actually talk. _Besides, the more time she spends here the more alive she feels.

**Present day**

The tests end earlier than usual, she only received a hand full of injections this time. Usually, testing can go on for an hour and a half according to the clock on the wall. Although today it only took 26 minutes.

"Ok, Korra we're going to cut your session short so your body can rest." A chill ran up Korra's spine as the woman said her name. She learned it when Korra showed her the dog tag around her neck. She's always liked the way the woman says her name is different from any other way she's heard it. _Technically speaking, I've never heard anyone else say my name before. _

The woman began doing what she normally does at the end of a session. She straps a muzzle around her face before removing one wrist from its binds and placing it in handcuffs than the other. Korra doesn't take it personally, she'd use that same kind of precaution if she was a human.

"Korra you're always much calmer than the other zombies when I do this step."

Korra can feel her cheeks warm almost as if she had a normal blood flow.

"I'll take you back to your room since you finished for today." _What?! Don't get me wrong the rooms at the compound are the closest thing to a home I have ever had but I don't want to go back already._ She rarely gets time alone with the woman as it is, she's not going to get it cut short for something as simple as rest. _Zombies don't even sleep!_

"N-Noo." Korra tried grunting out to the best of her abilities but it seemed like enough. The woman stopped her movements and froze. She's most likely in shock because even Korra has never heard many zombies speak and when she did it was out of desperation.

"Are you saying no to getting some rest? Or no to leaving?"

"St-stay"

"You want to stay?" Korra didn't hesitate to nod her head as fast as she could. Which probably isn't as fast as she thinks.

"Ok, we'll continue with the tests." The woman began uncuffing Korra and bound her to the floor chains when the electricity cut off.

"Hmm. It looks like the power went out, it happens a lot, so unfortunately no more tests for you Korra." The pout on Korra's face must've been prominent. "I'm sorry Korra. I know you wanted to finish testing but we can't continue without light or power. I guess we have no choice but to cut this day short. I'll bring you back to your room. We probably won't see each other for another week or so until I fix the generator in the basement."

Korra can't exactly describe what she's feeling. Maybe frustration? She's not quite sure but she knows she's never felt something so strong. She wants to hit something but she's still bound to the floor. She wants to tell her that she just wants to stay with her but she can't!

"Woah. No. No. Wait. I'm sorry Korra. You don't have to cry. I don't think I've ever seen a zombie cry before."

_Crying? I'm not crying. I've never cried before. I didn't think I knew how. Why am I crying? _


	2. We're Friends Right?

Due to her wrists still being bound to the chains on the floor she had to bring her face to her hands to feel the water dripping down her face.

"Do you cry often Korra?" She never had before so she just shakes her head. The doctor grabs a notebook and begins scribbling words down at a mile a minute.

"Do you know why you're crying." The woman receives no answer.

"Is it because you wanted to do more test?" Korra knows that wasn't the answer. She kind of hates taking the test but she loves spending time with her woman. _Her woman?_

"Ok. Do you dislike your room?" _That's not it. My room is pretty awesome. It has books and a tv and a real bed. _She shakes her head no again.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"Y-Yes," Korra answered before she even knew what she was doing.

"Okay. Well, we can stay here then. Does that make you feel better?" _Does it make me feel better? Of course, it does! It's literally all I've ever wanted in my zombie life._

"Yes"

They sit in awkward silence for a moment. The woman clearly doesn't know how to spark up a conversation with a zombie. Sure, the woman always talks to her but it's usually to vent out her frustration to someone. She probably didn't even know Korra could understand her. She lights a few candles around the room and removes her glasses as she sits in her usual chair. She just stares at Korra precariously as if she has a million questions but she doesn't ask a single one. So Korra decides to try and start the conversation herself.

_Ok, Korra say something. She's just watching you and she's uncomfortable. Say something cool. Don't say something weird. _

Korra gives her the best smile. "Korrrrra" _Really? Your name?! Really?! To spark of a conversation you say your name?_

The woman giggles pretty hard which isn't what Korra was aiming for but it does make her feel good. _I made someone laugh? I never made someone laugh before!_

The woman tries to hold back her grin but it's nearly splitting her face.

"Yes. I know your name Korra. I'm Asami." _What a beautiful name._

"A-A-As-sami"

"Wow. Yeah. I didn't think you'd be able to say it so soon. All the other zombies primarily use the word Yes, No and Eat. You may be the first I've heard branch out from that."

Korra can't help but be ecstatic. _This may be the best day of my zombie life!_

"Asami." She tries one more time because the name truly is beautiful but she also feels like showing off a bit. _Hey, I deserve a little praise. A couple of months ago I could barely say simple words without complications. _

"You're really amazing." Korra could stop the face-splitting smile on her face.

_Amazing! Asami called me AMAZING! She's never really been complimented before,_

"I've never talked to a zombie before… I have so many questions but I'm not sure you can answer them."

Korra just nods her head hopping Asami understands.

"Do you remember? You know, things before you were turned."

She shakes her head no.

"Will you die if you don't eat humans?"

She nods sorrowfully. An awkward pause drifts between them for a moment.

"Um-What's your favorite game?" It's a really peculiar question that Korra was completely unprepared for.

_Game? I've never played a game before. Zombies don't usually play games. But I've always wanted to! Ok Korra, you got this._

"Nev-va p-plaaaayed" _Yes! I've definitely gotten better at that. _Honestly, it took her nearly a minute of stutter but a victory is a victory in Korra's book.

Asami smiled. "Great! I have the perfect game for us to play. It's one of my favorites"

That's how Korra found herself in front of a- pai sho board…? The game took skill, focus, and patience. A few abilities Korra seemingly struggles with in Asami's presence.

It took a while for Asami to thoroughly explain the rules, especially with Korra's mind blanking every time they made eye contact. Korra was so tempted to reach out to touch her with her freed hand. She knew that if she did her privilege of being bound by only one hand would be revoked. They played 8 rounds. All of which Asami won easily but the scientist seemed completely ecstatic that Korra even played. In between moves she'd smile and write down more notes while mumbling to herself.

"You really got into the hang of this pretty quickly. You could even give my friend Bolin a run for his money. You must be smart." Korra smiled but only shrugged as a response. She's not the best at receiving compliments especially from Asami but she also has no idea what to say. She doesn't know if she's actually smart or not.

"Did you have any friends? You know, before you ended up here on this compound."

"Da-Daw" Asami looked at her questioningly.

"Daw?" Korra nodded. He probably had a real name but he only groaned the word daw at her when they 'spoke'. They would meet every few days or so at a water fountain where they would moan and groan to each other. It wasn't much but it was something.

"Was Daw your best friend?" She nodded.

"Was he with you the day we met?" She nodded sorrowfully. Even though it was to save Asami's life she still feels bad for tackling and beating Daw. _He was doing what we all were doing and I hurt him just to interact with a woman. _

"Was Daw the guy you attacked?" She nodded.

"Why did you attack him?" She looked at Korra curiously. It made her feel weird. Different. Is she angry? Sad? Maybe she's embarrassed? She's not sure.

"Y-you."

"Me?"

"He'd k-ki-ill youuu."

"So you were trying to save me?" Asami inquired. Korra could only nod.

"But you didn't even know me. Aren't I just food to you technically speaking?"

Korra doesn't completely know why she saved Asami. Sure, she smelled unbelievably good but all humans technically smell good to her. Asami was just so different. She was drawn to her. She remembers just wanting to be near her. Her desire to feast was completely curved in favor of being able to speak to Asami, smell her, touch her, see her smile.

"Frien-Friend"

"You consider me as a friend?" Korra sat up and eagerly nodded. Of course, she considered her a friend. She's the only one in the compound that bothered to converse with her.

"Well, you're my friend too Korra." That was it. Her entire body was set ablaze.

_We're friends! She said I'm her friend! I can't believe it! _

Her entire body was tingling and her face felt as if it would split in half how hard she was smiling.

"Are you blushing?" Asami giggled as her hand hesitantly lifted to caress Korra's cheeks which only made her blush harder.

_Am I really blushing?_

"Wow." Asami quickly reached for her beloved notebook again. She flipped through pages, reading off scientific jargon that Korra couldn't quite understand. "-and that's why it should be impossible for any zombies to blush. But you do. I've always known you were different Korra from the very first moment I laid eyes on you when you were trying to save me. For some reason, you're the only zombie to come to the compound and progress instead of regress. And now this! What a breakthrough!" Korra listened to Asami ramble on but she could only really focus on the spot on her cheek Asami touched.

"Seriously Korra! I don't know how you're doing it but you're doing it. It's like you're curing yourself. Do you know….how?"

_Uhhh I'm curing myself? What?!_

Korra just shrugged. She really had no idea. She didn't know she was getting cured, to begin with, it's not like the scientists actually share their findings with her.

"Well, that means we'll just have to spend more time together so I can study you further."

Korra felt her heart do something weird.

_Wait. My heart doesn't beat regularly. Does it? _

A loud whirring sound erupting throughout the building before all the electricity was restored. There was a moment of silence before Asami turned to her with a smile.

"This session might've been the most informative one ever. How about we continue with this tomorrow." She said with a bright smile

Asami prepped Korra and ushered her to her room.

"Before I go I just want you to know that I had a fun time with you," Asami said before locking her door. Korra could only stand there for spirits knows how long just staring at the door. She shook herself from her reverie turned to her television. She's come to love this mysterious box. It's an amazing way to waste time and it fills a void. Life around her is no longer silent and lonely. She turned to reach for the remote on her desk. When she grasped it she stood straight and came face to face with herself in the mirror.

Her hand reached up to touch her slightly rosy cheek. That's when she took note of her deep tan skin. Maybe there is a cure. Before she became a resident at the compound her skin was dull, pale and lifeless now she seemed almost… human. Almost. Her eyes were a little less white and it almost looked like she had pupils. The varicose veins that once ran all over her body were still visible but didn't look as frightening as the once did.

She didn't dwell on it much longer in favor of watching her favorite show. Spongebob. The show is so colorful and fun. It almost makes her forget that she and a large part of the world is dying. Or maybe she's already dead.

"**I had a fun time with you, Korra." Asami turned to Korra after unlocking her front door. **

"**Yeah, we should do it again sometime," Korra suggested as she rubbed the nape of her neck.**

"**I'd love to." She answered. They both stood their awkwardly, not wanting the moment to end. After another moment Asami gathered the courage to caress Korra's cheek, steeling herself to finally lean in and capture Korra's lips-**

Korra shot up from her place on her bed.

_What the hell._

She doesn't remember laying down. She remembers getting to the twelfth episode of SpongeBob then….nothing. Just that weird _vision_. Or was it a memory? She wasn't quite sure but she knows she has never experienced that before.

She didn't dwell on it much longer when a knock at the door alerted her. Since it's the day after testing she should be let out in the garden with the other zombies on the compound. She put her arms through the hole in the door so the worker could bound her hands in cuffs. When the front door was unlocked Korra wasn't greeted by her usual caretaker but instead Asami. Korra couldn't contain the blush overtaking her cheeks. Her vision came rushing back to her at full force.

How Asami caressed her cheek again. How she nearly kissed her.

_Oh gosh. Think of something else for spirit's sake._

"You look shocked." Asami chuckled. "I told you I'd come back."

_Yeah but I just thought you were being nice or something. _

Asami ushered Korra to a room she had never been in before. The room was smaller than the usual lab they worked in. This room had a glass balcony door, bed, dresser, a filled bookcase, desk with books and files on top and a closed door. The walls were more colorful than the normal labs. This room had powder blue walls with drawings gracing them. Korra was instructed to sit in a desk chair near the balcony door.

"Ok, Korra. As you can see I decided that a change of scenery would be a great way to start our new method of research. This is my room." Asami stated with her arms wide. For some weird reason, Korra felt self-conscience, as if she was intruding on something private. She didn't know why since she was directed here by Asami which only confused her even further. Her emotions must've been written on her face because Asami continued.

"We aren't doing any medical testing if that's why you're confused. Even if we wanted to it isn't your day in the lab, I'm pretty sure another subject is in there. We're going to start with something much simpler."

Asami pulled a chair in front of Korra and placed a stack of paper on her lap. She then looked Korra in the eye for a moment before slowly reaching for her muzzle. She looked her in the eyes another time as if she was asking Korra something, pleading something.

"We're friends, right? So I trust you Korra." _Yes! That's all I've wanted since I came here._

Although the answer was clear as day in her head, her body remained frozen as she watched Asami continue removing the muzzle. When it was off they stared at each other for a long while before Asami began removing her chains. The air was thick. The atmosphere was tense. The last time Korra was this close to a human, completely free and unbound she was shot.

Asami slowly backed away. So slow you'd think her shoes were glued to the floors. The way her hand was itching to clutch her gun in her belt holster didn't go unnoticed but Korra couldn't blame her. When Asami slowly slid into her previous seat that's when Korra release a breathe she hadn't noticed she was holding.

That's when she smelt it. The same smell that always enticed her. Her mouth salivated because she could almost taste her scent in the air. After one deep exhale she opened her eyes to see Asami watching her every movement carefully. Korra noticed a trickle of sweat sliding down the base of Asami's throat. She wanted to taste it. Taste her. Before she made her move to pounce on her prey she made eye contact with the woman once more. Those green eyes that once watched her with curiosity were now looking at her with concern and fear.

_Stop Korra! She's afraid of you! If you want her to spend time with you, you have to control yourself. _

Korra took another slow calming breath. Then two. Then three. She wasn't sure how long she sat there in an attempt to regain her control but when she reopened her eyes to see Asami smiling.

She couldn't talk much but she hopes her eyes are conveying every emotion she was feeling at that moment.

_I will do anything for you if it means I can see you smile_


	3. Thats Classified

For the first time in..**.ever**, Korra was looking forward to each passing day. Today, she was sitting on her bed, unmoving staring at the door. The regular nurse that gave her breakfast everyday handed her a plate of toast and eggs exactly 56 minutes ago. She ate them to the best of her ability but her body only allowed her to take a few bites before it started to reject it. _At least I took 3 more bites than yesterday._ When they retrieved her dirty plates she was let outside for fresh air for an hour. Nothing exciting happened that was worth mentioning. All of the zombies besides herself remained huddled up under a shady tree. She even socialized (attempted to socialize) with a female zombie before she was brought back to her room. Since then she had just been waiting, patiently. When 4 more minutes passed there was a light knock on the door that had her sitting up a bit straighter. The door opened a second later and Asami gracefully strode in.

_How is her hair blowing in the wind... while indoors? This woman's' beauty defies all logic._

Korra sprang up from her seat and stood straight like a soldier in the presence of their general.

"Good morning, Korra. Ready for our one on one."

"Yes." She responded with a big smile. Speaking has gotten a bit easier mainly because she practiced all night reciting possible responses and phrases she might use today. Her voice is still raspier than normal but she's definitely come a long way with her phrases.

"Wow Korra that sounded really smooth." She said causing her to lower her head to hide her smile. Asami placed simple handcuffs on her wrists.

_I wonder if she knows I could break out of these if I really wanted to?_

They were making their way down the hallway when Korra felt Asami lean in toward her ear. "Sorry about the cuffs. They're just to give people peace of mind. I know you won't hurt anyone." She whispered to her. She would've responded if she wasn't so focused on the breath on her ear. When she finally realized what the raven hair woman said she felt the same tingling feeling in her stomach like she did the other day.

_She trusts me? Maybe now she'll give me other privileges when we're alone. Like, let me touch her...or hold her hand._

Since they started their orthodox meetings Korra has never made any advances toward Asami or attempted to touch her in any way. She didn't want to frighten her while they were alone and ruin the chances of continuing their private sessions. But if Korra was being completely honest, Asami still had an enticing smell and didn't want to test her self-control more than necessary.

Asami ushered her back to her room and she noticed something different.

"Books?"

"Yeah!" Asami said while removing her cuffs. "I thought that maybe we can work on your speech."

"Okay." Korra went to sit at the desk without waiting for instruction.

The smiling scientist pulled up a rolling chair to sit a few feet in front of her.

"You have a-a lot of boooks."

Asami chuckled a bit. "Yea, as you can see I'm a pretty big nerd, a trait I had since a child. Kids don't really want to discuss quantum entanglement theory or play with someone who can discuss quantum entanglement theory, so I spent a lot of time alone with my books." When she finished her explanation it looked as if she came to a realization. "N-Not that I was always alone or anything, I had friends. M-My dad was really fun to play with... and n-now I have two guy friends who work on the compound and-" She cleared her throat.

_Wow, she's adorable when she rambles._

"Enough about me though, let's talk about this." She gestured toward the book pile. "I went through my collection and picked two books from every genre for you to choose from and you could read from them out loud- Wait! You can read..right?"

_Of course, I can read!... But she doesn't know that this is my chance to impress her again. I practiced talking all night, I can do this. I may not be as smart as her or understand her scientific jargon but I can at least show her I'm not mindless._

Korra smirked and turned to the books before her. None of them were truly eye-catching so her eyes wandered to the book that caught her eye the moment she entered the room. The book wasn't apart of the organized plie Asami stacked on her desk instead it was sitting in the bookcase. She picked up the bright pink book that sat at the bottom of the bookcase almost as if it was strategically placed there to stay out of plain sight.

The cover of the book told a story that Korra longed to understand. The two main characters were just mere inches apart looking each other in the eye almost saying something that Korra just couldn't discern. Their eyes had portrayed feelings that she just couldn't fathom.

She peeked over at Asami who seemed a bit more red than usual before she started.

"The wordsss i-in shoujo manga and ly-lyrics to love songs… T-They're alwa-ways sparkly and bright. I don't need to look the-em up in a dictionaaary t-to understand w-what they mean… B-But they're st-still foreign ta- to me." She finished the thought with a small smile on her lips.

It might've taken a while to finish say but it was the most she's ever said out loud before in one go. Even though it took her nearly a minute to say she was still progressing and she was damn proud of it. When she looked up a stunned Asami was staring back at her.

"What the fuck Korra!" _Oh shit! What did I do wrong? I've never heard her swear before! I know it took some time but I still read the words perfect...right?"_

"Um. Sorry?"

"Sorry? N-No, don't be sorry. That was wonderful." The smile on her face sent a flurry of funny feelings through her body. When Asami reached out and firmly grabbed her hand Korra knew it was completely worth all the hours she spent last night repeating the same sentences.

"Please, continue."

That's how they spent the next 5 hours. Korra read through the books in the series while Asami quietly took notes. Midway through her reading, Asami stopped her so she can drink water to 'lubricate her throat' _Asami's words, not mine _and they did a few speech exercises. Asami said it was to help her improve her way of talking so she wouldn't damage her vocal cords with the rough, raspy way of speaking.

Korra closed the 3rd book in the series she's been reading.

"Asami?" The scientist looked up from her notes.

"Yes?"

"I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"T-The story. Why won't she love her back." She asked referring to the story. The two main characters lived their lives believing that they were unable to love anyone but when they meet each other one of them falls hopelessly in love with the other. By the end of the first book, Korra expected for the other to fall in love with the other as well. Three books later and they're both still unsure of how to handle their feelings although they clearly love one another.

"Well, love is hard. There isn't a guide on how to feel it and it's hard to decipher it from other feelings. Many times people confuse it with admiration or lust with love. Sometimes people don't even realize they're falling in love until they already fell. And more often than not, even when the two know they love each other, the universe sometimes keeps them apart."

"What do you mean?"

"Life... Life is difficult, it's not a smooth rode filled with decisions, it's a bumpy path of winding roads and hidden trails leading us to someone whom we'd least expect. Sometimes you find the right person but you meet them at the wrong time and you have to have the patience and the wisdom to know when you're both ready." Both women stared at each other for a second longer than normal before Korra spoke.

"...I- I think I understand." The scientist's words gave her a lot to ponder on.

"Well, that's because you're really intelligent."

"T-Thanks. But I'm not as smart as y-you." Korra felt her cheeks tingle a bit.

"Don't sell yourself short. You just read three books and understood them perfectly." Korra bashfully lowered her head and fiddled with her fingers on her lap.

"Hey." Soft slender fingers on her chin, lifted her head so their eyes met. She could see how beautifully green the raven haired women's eyes were. "You're wonderful Korra."

"O-Okay." Was Korra's lame response but Asami never put any distance between them. She just stared at her.

_If I just leaned in a few inches we could-_

Just before she could finish her thought Asami released her chin and sat back. "Korra are you...blushing again?" She reached for her notepad and studied Korra's face.

"N-No" _Why does this keep happening?!_ To save herself from further embarrassment Korra sprang up from her seat as fast as she could with the books she previously read to bring them back to the bookcase. The moment she stood and took her first step her vision got blurry and she felt a bit dizzy. She used the edge of the bookcase to catch herself and knocked over a few files in the process.

"Oh, Korra! Are you okay?" She felt Asami at her side.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine."

"Let me see." Asami raised a bright little flashlight to her face and shined it in her eye. "You didn't bump your head did you?"

"No."

"Is this the first time this has happened?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Well it doesn't look like there's anything wrong but just be careful okay?"

"Yes, mom," Korra said with a smirk while placing the books in the bookcase.

"Oh Ha. Ha. I see you have jokes now huh?" Asami said while rolling her eyes. "This is the thanks I get for caring so much."

"Don't be like that." She said while reaching for a fallen file.

"Korra, wait!" -a paper slipped out and fluttered to the floor.

One lone paper laid out on the floor before her. _Is that?_

She slowly reached for the paper which had her name written in big bold letters across the top.

Classified The United Battalion Records.

**Korra Waters**

Alias: Avatar

DOB: 8/12/153

POB: Southern Water Tribe

Height: 5'7" or 1.70m

Weight: 170 lbs or 77.1kg

Hair: Dark Brown

Skin: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Blood Type: O Negative

Parents: Tonraq and Senna Waters

Maternal last name: Aumakua

Preferred fighting style: Brawler

Rank: S Class 010010110

The Avatar is proficient with automatic firearms, close-range weapons as well as hand to hand combat. She's trained at the Southern Water Tribe Academy but was relocated to Republic City post-zombie epidemic. She was awarded the rank of S class just 6 months into her training and has continued to make great strides in her improvement. Since the departure for "Mission T" Korra has been presumed dead along with the remaining members of "Team Raava" task force.

Emergency Contact:

Yue Moon

Phone: (010) 100-000

Relationship: Girlfriend

**Status: Deceased**

Korra lowered the paper. Her shaky hands let it flutter to the floor.

_I'm...I'm dead._

Of course, she knew she was dead well...undead. She knew. She always knew. She just- this just makes it real. This puts a story to the name she has been trying to live up to.

She looked up to see Asami looking her in the eyes. Her lips were moving but she couldn't hear a word she was saying. She watched Asami raise her hand and grip her shoulder but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. Asami had a panicked look on her face and she wanted to make her feel better, to tell her that everything was okay but no words were coming out of her mouth.

_Is everything okay?_

_I'm dead. I was a real person. I was more than just a dog tag. I had people who loved me. I had a family. I had a mom and a dad. I had squad mates. I had a girl-girlfriend-_

Before she could finish her thought everything went black…

"**You are beautiful." She blushed. **

"**Not as much as you though"**

"**Korra you really suck at taking compliments." She reached down and push a strand of hair from Korra's face. "I love you, Korra."**

"**I lov-"**

**The door to the room abruptly burst open.**

**Both women shot up from their intimate position. "What the hell is going on here?! Get away from my daughter!"**

"**D-Dad?!"**

**The man forcefully grabbed Korra by the collar of her shirt. The look on his face showed nothing but disgust and the anger in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine.**

"No!" Korra sprang up from her supine position. She gasped and reached for her neck in an attempt to free herself from her attacker's grasp. When she finally realized that she was safe, she took in her surroundings. She wasn't in her bed. Instead, she was in a white room with medical supplies.

_An infirmary?_

"Korra!" The woman sitting in the seat beside her bed stood and grabbed her hand.

"Asami? Hi." She said with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Drained." She said as she plopped back down on her pillow.

"Yea that tends to happen."

"What happened?"

"You had a panic attack. That is to be expected. You took in a lot of information all at once."

There was a small moment of silence before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry Korra. When showed me your dog tag I realized that was all the information I needed to find your background files. Since you were in the Battalion there had to have been a lot of information on you, which there was, but since I don't have the clearance a lot of the notes were redacted. I only got my hands on that little bit of info so I called my father to see if he would have authority to get more information but I haven't heard back yet. I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I wanted to avoid...well this." Korra could see the genuineness behind the teary eyes staring at her.

"It's okay."

"Is it though? I lied."

_Was it okay? She said we were friends and then lied. She could've told me._

"Listen Korra. I really do care about you. And you have every right to be upset-" Korra could hear her voice begin to crack at the end of the sentence. No matter how upset Korra was she couldn't sit by and let Asami cry especially when she was the cause if it.

"I forgive you. Just p-please don't lie to me anymore."

"O-Okay." She said with a weak smile. She wiped a lone tear that escaped her eye.

"You care about me." She said slyly with a smirk.

Asami lowered her head and giggled. "Yes, I do." Korra was waiting for a witty comment but she was completely taken aback.

_I get that she cared about me because I could be the cure but I-I didn't think she truly cared about me as a… person? Can I even be called that at this point?_

"In more uplifting news, you had a panic attack." She said cheerfully.

_How is that uplifting!? _Korra stared at her with a confused look on her face.

"Okay, that actually sounded terrible now that I said it out loud. But that means you're making great strides on the road to recovery. So far we've been monitoring you closely and I think we're really starting to see a change. I would talk your ear off like I normally do but you've been through a lot today and I really think you should take some time to rest. Maybe even contemplate over what happened."

She stood from her seat beside Korra. "I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast time. Rest easy."

Korra watched the slender woman retreat out of the room.

_Contemplate on what happened? Honestly, I'm not sure what to think or how to feel. I always knew I was Korra but I never really took the time to think about who she is or what that truly meant. Korra seemed driven and strong. I-I don't think I'm either of those things. I had parents who probably loved me. They probably cried when I didn't come home. Maybe I'll see them again one day. I just have to get better, for them. I had a girlfriend too. Yue… I wonder if I broke her heart?_

A loud groan derailed her train of thought. Korra thoroughly looked around the room for the first time since she regained consciousness. There was a tall man in tattered clothing laying on a bed diagonal from hers. From her bed, she noticed his obnoxiously bright blue hair. _He must've died it before he changed. _Korra steadily stood from her bed to get a closer look at him. He was obviously a zombie but he seemed..sick? She couldn't quite put her finger on it. The chains binding him to the bed were exactly like the ones she once had to wear when she originally came to the compound.

_Thank spirits I don't have these things weighing me down anymore. _She went to rub her fingers over the cold steel when a hand abruptly shot up and grabbed her bicep. She tried pulling away but he was strong. Very Strong! Almost out of instinct she delivered a swift punch to his temple, halting his movements long enough for her to pull away. She stumbled back in a haste knocking over a mayo stand full of supplies in the process. The zombie continued frantically thrashing around in an attempt to free himself. In an attempt to get to her.

Only a second later a tall worker - _maybe he's a doctor?- _burst through the doors.

"Hey, you should be in bed!" Korra raised both her hands when she noticed his fingers itching to go for his gun. Slowly she backed away and eased into her bed.

"If you get back up I won't hesitate to restrain you. I don't care what Asami says."

_What does Asami say?_

"Yes, Officer," Korra said sarcastically while rolling over in bed, just missing the shocked look the worker had on his face.


	4. Just Chill

It's the sixth day since her panic attack. Every morning after breakfast Korra would be let out in the garden with the other zombie patients for a few hours like usual before she would be sent to Asami's room.

Korra looked up at the sky as the sun shone high. She's starting to feel it's warmth more. She's almost...hot?

She looked around to see if anyone else was feeling it too.

_If they are they aren't really showing it._

She surveyed the area some more. There's an old zombie sitting on the grass looking directly at the sun. _Ouch. _There was another who appeared to be trying to catch a butterfly but failing miserably. Another three stood beside a try attempting to converse.

_Hmm? Where is that blue haired zombie? I haven't seen him in a week._

She looked around some more until her eyes landed on a very familiar face.

She trudged over to her friend. She's a petite girl with a chin-length haircut and light brown skin, similar to hers. Korra calls her Opal. She's not sure if that's the name she was born with but she walks around with an opal gemstone locket. One day Korra 'introduced' herself (grumbled her name) to Opal. She didn't get much a response in return until Korra pointed to the locket and mumbled "Opal". That's when the girl smiled wider than she thought possible. Since then both girls always flocked to each other during recreation time. Over the course of Korra's stay, she's noticed Opal has been grumbling more and more words. So much so that Korra feels she might actually know enough about her to actually consider her a friend. For example, according to the engravings on the locket her name actually is Opal, the doctor treating her is named Bolin, she had a family before she was turned (also according to the photo in the locket), she worked on one of the battalions like Korra (according to her clothes), she was brought to the compound a few days after Korra and her favorite show is SpongeBob as well.

"He w-was watc-hing t-the fireee fer-rets" Korra giggled at the woman's sentence.

After their attempts at conversing Opal and Korra were both ushered away by their respective caretakers. Korra was brought back to Asami's room were her bonds and chains would be removed and they'd continue doing random things. For example, Asami is currently sitting across from Korra with a Rorschach test. It's just a stack of papers with random blotches of paint on them. They've gone through about six of them all of which Asami would proceed to ask Korra what she saw. Every time she just saw random paint stains but Asami instructed her to be 'creative' so that's how they got where they are.

"You see a three-legged tigerdillo" Asami chuckled

Korra smiled and nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Okay, we've been at this for 3 days straight how about we just chill for the rest of the afternoon? How does that sound?"

_Great. I've never actually 'chilled' before but it sounds fun._

Korra eagerly nodded her head. "Okay".

"Okay let me just bring these files down the hall. Feel free to look around."

When Asami sauntered out the room Korra just stared at the door and patiently waited for her to return.

_She's going to think you're a total creep if she sees you staring at the door like a puppy waiting for their owner._

After a moment Korra convinces herself to explore the room. First, she read the spines of a few books that she was unfamiliar with. Then she moved over to a dresser filled with pictures of Asami, pictures of Asami and what she assumes is her father, Asami and other scientists, a family portrait with young Asami, and Asami with two guys at the beach. Korra's eyes drifted to Asami's slender body. Although she had on a fairly conservative one-piece swimsuit, it showed off her long slender legs. Just looking at the photo made her stomach do loop the loops.

_Oh gosh, Korra stop ogling at her photo like a creep._

She quickly averted her eyes to the last photo which was much more wholesome and probably her favorite. It was an adorable photo of Asami as a toddler attempting to shove half a birthday cake in her mouth. Korra giggled at how precious she looked.

"I see you found my embarrassing photos." Asami chuckled behind her. She didn't even notice her enter the room.

_When did she get here? I didn't even smell her scent?_

Korra just smiled and looked back at the photo before placing back on the dresser.

When Korra spun around she felt as if her heart skipped a beat again… somehow. _What the hell?_

Standing before her was Asami in her usual scrubs except her shirt was being pulled off of her torso. Korra eyed Asami's tone stomach which was free of blemishes aside from a cute beauty mark on her hip. Her eyes drifted up to her maroon bra encasing her full breasts. She wouldn't mind seeing them in different styles of bras, maybe new colors or even seeing them without a bra.

Korra's hands were starting to feel _slimy?_ And her cheeks felt hot. Her whole body felt hot.

"I just needed to change into something comfortable and clean before we lounge around- "Asami looked at Korra quizzically. She could imagine how foolish she looked at the moment because every muscle in her body felt stiff. "Korra? Are you alright?" Asami took a cautious step closer.

"Yes, I'm Okay!" She nearly shouted as she spun around so fast that she headbutt the wall. "Ughh" she grunted.

"Woah! Korra that's the clearest I've ever heard any of your sentences." She could hear Asami quickly changing into her sweats and scurrying over to her side. She grabbed Korra's chin and checked for injuries.

"You're much clumsier than I expected from someone in the Battalion." She shifted Korra's face side to side to check for bruising. "Are you Okay?" Korra nodded while looking at everything except for the woman standing beside her.

"Okay great. Wow, those vocal warm-ups must be working because that was amazing Korra but for now, I guess we can watch some tv." Asami gave her a light pat on the shoulder before grabbing her laptop and sitting on her bed. Korra just stood by the bed and watched as Asami made herself comfortable. Korra still had a weird feeling in her stomach. It tingled.

After Asami typed something on her laptop before she looked back up as if she remembered something.

"Oh, Korra! I almost forgot!" She ran over to the door in her room which Korra learned was her closet. She pulled a few bags out of the closet.

"So, I figured since you made so much progress you'd like this," Asami said as she handed her three bags. "These are all yours but if there's something you don't like or fit I'll return or exchange it." Korra looked in the bags and saw several different articles of clothing in an array of colors.

_No one has ever given me anything before._

She looked up and met Asami's eyes. The woman stepped closer to Korra and began wiping her tear stained cheeks. Since the start of her zombie life, she had never cried but somehow Asami managed to bring tears to her eyes twice in a week.

"Thank you." She muttered so softly she wasn't sure if the woman even heard her.

The smile on Asami's face was the most genuine thing Korra had ever witnessed. The moment was so pure and endearing. She would've gotten lost in the moment, in her eyes but Asami squealed at the top of her lungs. So much so that Korra grimaced.

"Sorry. I just got an idea. You should have a makeover to help you fully transform into a human."

Korra contemplated for a moment. She was starting to feel more and more human every day but this was her chance to look the part not only feel the part.

"Okay," she answered with a face-splitting smile.

That's how Korra ended up in an extremely lavish shower with enough soaps, shampoos, and conditioners to lather the entire compound. The water was extremely hot. So hot that Korra had to adjust it a few times. She watched as dirt and hair pooled down the drain. The only time she could remember ever bathing was when she first arrived at the compound and a few workers hosed her down to remove all the blood and guts from her clothes. After washing and conditioning her hair she was officially the cleanest she's ever been in her zombie life. Once out of the shower Korra tried to remember the list of steps Asami gave her to follow when she finished showering.

"Okay… She said to brush my teeth, use the deodorant, exfoliate my face with the wipes, lotion my body using the blue bottle and moisturize my face with the orange bottle." She checked off in her head.

She tried to follow the task to the best of her abilities but she was completely out of her element especially since she's spent most of her zombie life wandering aimlessly and devouring people. When she finished massaging her face with moisturizer she took one last look in the mirror. Her skin and eyes have much more color than before, so much so that her skin was a light umber while her eyes had a blue tint. It made her feel...something. There was a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. It's actually the opposite of what she usually feels when looking at her reflection. Normally, she's disgusted with herself but now she's quite pleased. She nearly looked like herself, nearly familiar, nearly the person she was meant to be.

"Korra? Are you alright?" She heard Asami call through the door.

"Yes." She answered as loud as she could.

She took another glance at herself in the mirror. After a few moments, she reached for a pair of scissors from the counter to examine them. Before she realized what she was doing, locks of hair was drifting to the floor. Chunk after chunk until her long chestnut hair was just reaching her chin.

Korra just stared at herself for a moment or two.

She doesn't know who she is, she may never know but right now she feels more like Korra than she's ever had. She tried to lightly dab away the tears welling in her eyes.

_What if this is the closest to a human I'll ever be? What if I'm not curing myself? What if this is all a fluke? What if the cure is never discovered? What if I revert back to a zombie? Breath Korra! You don't want to have another panic attack. The scientist on the compound don't tell you much, maybe there is some hope. Just be patient._

She dug through the bag to find multiple pairs of panties and bras in an assortment of colors. _Is it weird to have another person buy my underwear? _For a while, she struggled to figure out the complexity that was a bra. After glaring at it for a few seconds she just decided to forgo the contraption altogether. She grabbed a blue tank top with the name of a science camp on it, she snorted thinking that it might've been an article from the nerdy scientist's wardrobe, and a new pair of dark blue basketball shorts. There were a few pairs of socks but she settled for chin length white socks and the only pair of sneakers Asami loaned her but she didn't need those now.

When she exited the bathroom Asami was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap and her glasses sliding off the edge of her nose_. _She was so invested in her typing she didn't notice Korra approaching her.

_Should I tap her? I don't want to interrupt her, this could be important-_

"KORRA!" Asami screeched so loud that Korra felt her soul nearly leave her body.

"Korra! You look so, soooo… human. And a beautiful one at that." Korra couldn't stop the blush from reaching her cheeks as her eyes darted to the floor. She's getting really well at noticing when she's blushing and right now she can feel it rising up to her ears. When she finally let her eyes drift upward she noticed Asami staring at her in awe. Her pale hands dragged a trail up her toned arm, to her strong neck passed her bite mark and to her face. Her hands felt warm against her cheek, she couldn't help but close her eyes and lean into the gentle touch. The funny feeling in her stomach erupted at full force. Asami's hand slipped into her hair and massaged her scalp. Korra's heart felt as if it was beating at a mile a minute, she might have a heart attack.

_Can I have a heart attack without a heartbeat?_

"Korra you look great… Are you okay?" Korra opened her eyes to Asami staring at her with concern.

"Ye-Yes."

"Are you sure? You're breathing sporadically and- Oh My Spirit! Korra you're breathing! When did this happen? Have you been breathing for long? Is it all the time? Is it in intervals?" She stopped asking questions when she noticed how overwhelmed Korra was.

Asami grabbed Korra by her shoulders to reassure her "Hey. I'm sorry I'm bombarding you with questions. It's our day off. Let's watch some tv like we planned to do. Okay?"

Korra nodded in response as she smiled a bit.

"Come on, let's get comfy." She said as she pats the spot beside her on the bed. Korra complied. She cautiously crawled beside her. The bed wasn't small but it wasn't big enough for both of them to sit without their thighs and arms rubbing. She tried to relax but she's never been this close to Asami without being bound by chains. Before she could overthink or begin to panic Asami poked her arm.

"I really like your hair by the way. When you're human again maybe you can work as a hairdresser. It might be your calling."

Korra chuckled and self-consciously ran her hand through her hair. She's happy the hairstyle is nice, it's much more comfortable than having it long and matted. She never really thought her future as a human though. As a zombie, she didn't have much of a future aside from walking, groaning and attacking people. Maybe one day she could have a job. Maybe one day she could have people who cared about her. Maybe one day she could have a future.

"Here," Asami said as she handed her the remote. "You can pick anything, I'm pretty open-minded."

Korra gingerly took the remote, allowing their fingers to brush against each other. Although she watches tv every night she hasn't watched anything other than Spongebob. _Should I pick Spongebob? Do adults like cartoons? She might think I'm foolish. Well, she did say she was open-minded._ After much debating she chose to put on Spongebob mainly because she literally didn't know any other tv show.

"Spongebob! I haven't watched this show in so long. It used to be my favorite as a child." She said while watching the show with rapt attention. Korra felt quite pleased with her decision and the smile on her face was a clear indication of it.

"**I had a fun time with you, Korra." Asami turned to Korra after unlocking her front door.**

"**Yeah, we should do it again sometime," Korra suggested as she rubbed the nape of her neck.**

"**I'd love to." She answered. They both stood awkwardly, not wanting the moment to end. After another moment Asami gathered the courage to caress Korra's cheek, steeling herself to finally lean in and capture Korra's lips in a kiss.**

"**Korra." The scientist said as Korra pinned her firmly against the door.**

"**Asami" She moaned into the kiss.**

"**Korra?"**

"**Korra? Wake up."**


	5. The Pessimist

A loud blaring noise sounded from the nightstand beside the bed. Korra lifted her head searching for whatever could be making that spirit-awful noise.

"It's alright Korra. It's just my phone." Asami reached for the device on the nightstand and answered it. "Hello?"

Korra lowered her head back down on the woman's chest and listened to the soothing rhythm of her heart. She's never actually heard real music aside from television theme songs but she figures that Asami's heart is playing a wonderful melody. Nothing could ruin the peaceful bliss she was feeling-

"Yea Sami I'm coming to your room for the cuffs since you aren't using them anymore." She could hear the ridiculously loud voice through the phone.

_Sami? Sami? How the hell is this guy? How dare he call her Sami. What gives him the right to give her a nickname-_

"Sure, that's no problem." Asami answered while hanging up the phone. "Well, Korra, unfortunately, our chill day is over. I have someone coming over so I have to get you back to your room."

"Okay," She answered but made no effort to move. _I don't want to leave. I want more time with her. I need more time with her. _

Asami chuckled. "I know my bed is pretty comfy but that means we have to actually get up."

"Ri-right." She took a deep breath to inhale Asami's enticing scent before sitting up and if Asami noticed she didn't mention it at all.

Asami sat up soon after her and reached her arms up to stretch her tense back. The motion caused her shirt to ride up a few inches and exposed her taut stomach. Korra could feel her tongue peek out to lick her lips. Before any scandalous thoughts ran through her head she stood from the bed.

"It's been a while since I sat back and watched cartoons for that long." She stood and walked to her desk chair to retrieve her pair of jeans. This time around Korra was prepared for the woman to undress and averted her eyes to the ceiling.

After a few moments, she heard Asami ask "Are you okay?" When she lowered her gaze she was greeted to the sight of Asami in her usual attire, jeans, a blouse, and her lab coat. She was staring at the ceiling too as if she was trying to figure out what she was looking at.

"Oh, Yea. Yea." She stood up and walked to the corner of the room where her bag of clothes was and put on her sneakers. When she looked up she realized that Asami was staring at her. When she first arrived at the compound and Asami began studying her she noticed that she stared at her a lot. Maybe it was her scientist mind that always has her pondering things.

_I don't know I'm not a genius._

"You know Korra this is the first time I've seen you show so much skin."

_Oh, is that what she was looking at? It makes sense though because all I wore was my Battalion uniform which was a long sleeve shirt and thick cargo pants. _

"Now that I said that out loud I realize that it was a little creepy." She noticed Asami shyly tuck her hair behind her ear.

Korra chuckled a bit."Well, I am your patient so I'm used to it." She said while grabbing the rest of her things. She felt her heart do a weird thing when the thought crossed her mind that Asami might have been looking at her in a non-professional way.

She heard Asami clear her throat "I had a lot of fun with you today. Sorry, It has to be cut short, something came up."

_More like someone. _Korra thought bitterly. _I mean who was that guy anyway?_

"It's alright." Korra said a bit dejectedly "There's always next time, right?"

Asami smiled and bumped her shoulder "Of course." Korra looked up at the woman before her and smiled. _She's so beautiful. Her smile is art. It's so amazing how gorgeous humans are. How gorgeous she is. _

A light knocked brought them from their peaceful moment.

"Coming!" Asami walked over to open the door to reveal a guy Korra definitely has met before.

_That's the rude guy who yelled at me in the infirmary!_

"Hey Sami"

"Hey Mak-"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Korra felt the guy glare in her direction. Asami stepped in his line of sight almost as if she was protecting her from the man. Korra peeked around Asami and noticed the guys had his hand resting on his gun... again. Before she could get in a defensive stance Asami forcibly shoved him in the hallway. "Um, Korra we'll be right back." She quickly closed the door before she could even respond.

Korra didn't want to eavesdrop on the conversation but the man seemed aggressive and she didn't care if she'd get in trouble she would not stand by and let him lay a hand on Asami. So, she quietly walked to the door and rested her ear against it.

"Mako, what is wrong with you? You already know Korra and I have private sessions in my room."

"Yea but why isn't she cuffed! You have her just freely walking around. She could literally just snap and eat you right now!" Korra winced a bit at the slightly factual statement.

"Korra wouldn't do that"

"Just because you guys spend some time together doesn't make her your friend, she's a zombie! You've seen what those things are capable of."

"But she's more than just a zombie! She's getting better. why don't you believe me!"

"She's been here for months even if she was getting better she'll go feral soon anyway."

"Don-Don't say things like that." Asami's voice seemed like it was laced with much more emotion than Korra had ever heard.

"I-I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt."

"The only one who's hurting me right now is You okay so just leave."

"Look I'm sor-"

"I said leave!"

Korra could hear a light sniffle before the door forcibly opened and smacked her in the face. She didn't have enough time to react (mainly because her reflexes were still pretty shit) so landed spread eagle on the floor. _This woman is really going to hurt me one day._

"Korra... were you eavesdropping?" With an eyebrow raised, she towered over Korra. She's never seen Asami look that way. Usually, she's so nerdy and passive but now she's… very dominant. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Um. I was- um." Asami patiently waited with her hand on her hips. "I just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? From Mako?"

"Y-Yes."

"Korra, Mako is my...overprotective friend."

"But he had a gun."

The response only caused Asami to chuckle. She crouched down low so she was nearly at eye level with her. Korra watched as she grabbed the hem of her pants and raised it to expose her slender calf. She licked lips as her eyes landed on her porcelain skin. She was so focused she focused on her tantalizing legs that she didn't even notice the gun in its holster around her ankle until she tapped it with her manicured fingers. "So, do I Korra."

She leaned in a bit threateningly toward her ear "And if you remember, I know how to use it." Another shudder reverberated through her body as the memory of Asami shooting her ran through her mind.

She gulped so loud that if she wasn't so afraid right now she would've laughed.

Her fear must've been written clear as day on her face cause Asami burst out laughing. So loud in fact that there were literally tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kor-Korra relax. I'm only kidding. You wouldn't hurt me and I would never shoot you again." She said with an outstretched hand. Korra reached out to grasp her forearm albeit with some reluctance.

"Come on let's get you back to your room."

Asami placed a pair of cuffs on her wrists and grabbed her bags before ushering her out.

* * *

Asami brought Korra into the bedroom and removed her handcuffs. Korra reached for the bags in her hands but was swatted away.

"I got it. You're not the only one with muscles here." She ended her sentence with a wink. Even though Korra hasn't had much interpersonal relationship experience but she was pretty aware of the implications of a wink.

_Don't people wink when they flirt? Maybe it was a joke… or sarcasm? Ugh being a human is so complicated._

Asami sat the bags beside the dresser and began unpacking the clothes. "Okay, how would you like to organize your clothes?"

"Um…" She thought for a solid minute but she honestly had no idea how people organized their clothes.

_Do people organize their clothes in a certain way? I thought people just put everything in the draws without much thought. Maybe they put each individual outfit in its own draw? That would make deciding outfits easier-_

Her train of thought was derailed when she heard Asami giggle.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to think of an answer."

Don't make fun." she groaned.

"Look Korra. I know you want to be human and you're working really hard at it and in my opinion, you're more human than half the people on this compound. But you have to stop looking for the right answers all the time. Just say what you feel, not what you think I want to hear cause I care about your genuine opinion more."

Korra didn't know she needed to hear that comment until now. Since she arrived at the compound she wasn't being as genuine as she could've been. She wanted to be human and would only respond in ways she assumed an average human would. Even when she and Asami were alone, just enjoying each other's company she always hesitated to do or say certain things in fear that she would weird her out. She wanted to impress her for some reason but more importantly, she wanted to be human and she didn't want anyone to even question her progress.

"O-Okay." She had to hold back tears. _I can't get emotional in front of Asami again she's going to think I'm a wuss._

"Well to be honest I-I don't remember how I normally would've done it. S-So I guess now I would probably put all the shirts in here, the p-pants here, the pajamas here and the undergarments here." She thoroughly explained.

"Okay, give me a hand."

She walked over to the second bag Asami was holding and began stuffing a draw with clothes.

"No. No, Korra you have to fold the clothes first or it'll be messy."

"I'm not surprised you think that way," she said smirking.

"And what's the supposed to mean?" Asami placed a hand on her popped hip and arched her eyebrow.

"No-" she cut herself off before she answered. Asami told her to be more real with her so that's what she's going to do. "Well have you seen your bedroom? I-If you didn't have photos lying around I wouldn't even know you lived there. It's so pristine."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being orderly. Tidiness helps the mind focus."

Korra bumped the girl's shoulder. "Yea. Yea. Keep telling yourself that nerd."

"Whatever dork." Asami said with a smile as they began folding.

Both women continued folding the clothes in comfortable silence until Korra broke it.

"Did I get you in trouble?" She wasn't going to ask but the longer she stood in the presence of the woman, the more she was dying to ask.

"What?"

"With your friend. He seemed upset that we were hanging out."

"Yeah well, that's Mako for you. He doesn't hate zombies you know. He knows they were people who...just got unlucky but he works security so he's a bit of a pessimist."

"Why?"

"Why is he working security? Probably cause it was either work the battalion or be a guard and we all know the mortality rate of the battalion." She gestured vaguely in Korra's direction.

_Ouch_

"N-No. Why would being a guard make him a pessimist?"

"Oh." Asami blushed a bit. "Well, they're usually the ones who are defending the compound from attacks and guiding the scientists through zombie-infested areas when we need new supplies. The guards even have to handle the zombies on the compound who need to be released who are on the verge of going feral, when zombies are at their lowest. He doesn't get to see the good side of you like the scientist and I do. We get to see your progress and potential, he just sees how vicious zombies can be when they're hungry and desperate."

"Oh."

"Yea… I try to tell him about you. Your personality. Your progress. He just needs some time to understand and accept that there's a chance."

Korra wasn't really sure how to respond so she sat in silence, just taking in some of the new information. This wasn't the first time she heard the phrase feral. She wasn't entirely sure what it meant but she was able to deduce what they meant. There have only been a few times she's seen a zombie act out of character and it all occurred after they'd been starved for too long. It's a horribly scary sight to see even for someone as carefree as a zombie. She wouldn't even wish for her enemies (if she ever made one) to be in the presence of a feral zombie.

"orra!...Korra!" When she finally stopped daydreaming she noticed Asami's hand just inches from her face waving back and forth. "Welcome backspace cadet."

"S-Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just tired I guess."

Asami gave her a little chuckle. "Okay. I'll leave you for the night. I'll see you soon okay."

Asami stepped closer to her and presented her with her fist. In response, Korra just looked at her with a confused look. "It's a fist bump. We're friends so I think we should have like a handshake or something…" Asami said with blush dusting her cheeks.

For a moment she just stared at her and she could see Asami begin to regret her decision as she awkwardly started to retract her hand.

_She's such a dork I swear._ Was the only thing running through her mind.

She smirked and bumped her fist against Asami's who seemed very pleased.

"Good night."

"Good night. Sleep tight" Asami made a swift exit leaving her to just sit on her bed and contemplate.

_Feral Zombies._

"**Please... I need to see for myself."**

"**...Okay."**

**They both turned toward the heavily fortified door and she waited until it was finally unlocked. Behind the door lay several holding cells that must've been used for prisoners. Behind the bars was nothing but empty darkness.**

**She took a few steps closer to the bars and just stared into the abyss. It spoke to her in a way that she couldn't describe. It's almost as if stared back at her.**

"**H-Hello"**

**A screech sounded that was so loud it felt as if her soul left her body. Before she could even begin to react an arm suddenly reached out from behind the bars in an attempt to grab her. It was fast. So fast she almost didn't see it. The hand had a fistful of her collar. She grabbed the wrist and twisted it in an unsightly angle in an attempt to free herself but it wouldn't release. As if it didn't even feel the pain. During the struggle, a head made itself present behind the bars. The face was a sickly green color and its eyes were pure black. What was left of its droopy skin was peeling off and rotting away. The teeth, the ones it still had at least, were sharp as if they were made for ripping flesh from bones. A black slimy substance was oozing from every orifice it had. The inhuman sounds coming from its mouth sent shivers down her spine. It was screeching and clicking in a way that no average person could.**

**It screeched once more when Korra began putting up more of a fight, struggling to get away. It strengthened its grip on her shirt to point were Korra's collar was so tight around her neck that she could barely breathe. She tried fighting. She even tried to reason with it.**

"**P-Please." Was all she could manage with her airway restricted. It only screeched louder and tightened its grip pulling her closer to the bars to claim its prize. Korra weakly tilted her head away when it brought its tongue against her face, dripping black slime down her cheek.**

**Korra felt tears well up in her eyes.**

**Before it could continue its torment, an ax came flying in at full force chopping the arm from the elbow down, completely off. Korra fell back on her butt and crawled back a few feet while trying to regain her breath. It was like the air surrounding her was thinner. Her hyperventilating continued to the point were her lungs burned. She grabbed the amputated appendage still clutching her shirt and threw it to the side, getting it as far away from her as possible.**

**When she looked up at the prison bars again the thing stood there calmly staring at her, completely unphased that its arm was forcefully removed from its body. Its lifeless eyes just stared at Korra, at its prey.**

**Korra clenched her jaw and flinched when it screeched once more.**

**"AAAAARRRGH!"**


End file.
